1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handles for hockey sticks and other handled implements, and particularly to articulated handles for hockey sticks and other handled implements.
2. Description of Related Art
Hockey is a sport that uses a long handled stick to move a puck across an ice rink. The sticks have a blade end and a long handle that extends upward from the blade at an angle. Typically, the stick is gripped with the hands. One hand holds the handle at about the center of the handle. The other hand holds the handle near the top. Because of the angle of the blade and handle, the upper hand often holds the handle at an awkward angle. This not only decreases power and agility in stick handling, it can lead to stress injuries for players.